Ender Null
Author's Note: Hey guys! This is Willzombie, and I hope you like this creepypasta. This is the most terrifying game I have ever had. He is the most powerful creature ever! Chapter 1 - The Immortal Ender Dragon, and Rickie's Demise Imagine if you had a really cool world, and not only you lose that world, but you lose your computer, Xbox, tablet, etc. Well, this creature is now free to attack. There was once a group of teenagers that were all experts when it came to Minecraft. They had seen Herobrine, Entity 303, Green Steve, yraniB and Null. The youngest, who was called Landro, was always left out; and he wanted revenge on his brother and all his friends, who bullied him. He was the one who was seeing Null, but the others took all the credit and said he had nothing to do with it. He decided to give them a chance to see Null, a different Null who was worse, to get revenge on them. He decided that since Null appears in the Overworld and the Nether, he should put one in THE END. All the teenagers were going to go in THE END, so he went in there too. Only one went in, which was Rickie, the one that is the meanest to him. Landro had created a virus called "Ender Null". The plan was that he would trap him and let Ender Null deal with him. He tried to kill the Ender Dragon, but it wouldn't take any damage. He put all his items in an Ender chest, and when he wasn't looking, Landro used a hack so he could steal it. When Rickie jumped into the Void to get back home, he wouldn't die, and this is why: Ender Null had teleported in front of him and punched him. Rickie's player character went all blurry, and he disconnected because his PC blew up in his face. Chapter 2 - The rest of the attacks The rest of the bullies were wondering what had happened to Rickie, who had suddenly disappeared. Falcon, the ringleader, said he was going to find him and find out what happened. He went into The END to see if Rickie was there. Suddenly, all the other players disconnected, because Ender Null had blown the others in a cave up, with a special kind of TNT. He was panicking. Suddenly, his screen went all blurry, and Falcon saw his old bully target standing there with a scary skin: "No!" He said, "It can't be-" Landro hit him with an enchanted diamond sword. He flew through the air, and Ender Null teleported behind him while he was in the air and hit him. He disconnected. The After Story Landro thought he was so powerful and was going so crazy, he accidentally let him loose. He now has a 0.000000000001% chance of spawning on your world. Mojang has not yet removed him. BE CAREFUL!!! Category:Null Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Willzombie Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Enderman Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas